


Takeout

by etselec



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: When Finn opened the door, a frazzled boy, roughly around the same age, stared back at him--holding a pizza box.He wascute.“Uh, can I help you?” he asked.The boy’s eyes widened and he dug his front teeth into his bottom lip. “I must have the wrong apartment number.”God, he wasreallycute.





	1. Chapter 1

Finn picked up the phone the moment it rang.

“Hey. How are you?” came Rey’s soft, cheery voice.

“Starving,” Finn answered, disgruntled. He had been at work since about 7:23am (at least that’s what his phone read when he walked in that morning) and hadn’t had an actual meal all day. Finn started working at Target about a year ago and it fucked up his sleeping and meal schedules more than anything.

“Feelin’ like Chinese food tonight?” 

Finn hung his hoodie up on the coat hook and tucked his shoes under a bench. “Not really, to be honest. And we just had Panda Express two days ago.”

“I can’t help it,” Rey giggled on the other line, “fried rice is my guilty pleasure.”

Finn smiled as he crept up the stairs into his bedroom. “We’ll decide later, it’s still early. When do you get home, by the way?”

“Give me fifteen. I’m exiting the highway as we speak.”

“Sounds great,” Finn grinned to himself. Once inside his room, he shed his jeans and pulled on a pair of sweatpants.

“See you soon!” 

Fifteen minutes later, Finn found himself on the couch with his stomach grumbling louder by the second. Rey was the absolute sweetest best friend and roommate anyone could ask for, but the college she went too was too goddamn far away.

Well, if 30 minutes,  _ not _ accounting for traffic, is far. At this very moment, it was for Finn. 

Just as Finn thought his insides were starting to eat themselves, he heard the familiar sound of a key jangling through the apartment lock. 

Rey shuffled in with a huge grin on her face. “Hi, Finn!” She shut the door behind her and tossed her backpack onto a nearby chair. 

“I’m like two seconds away from chopping off my leg and eating it.”

Rey winced and took two fingers to slip her phone out of her back pocket. “Chinese, Thai or Mexican?” 

Finn wouldn’t mind having something from every place she mentioned, but alas, he had to decide. Sure, he could go for some pad thai right about now. It was better than having Chinese food for what would have been the third day in a row. “Thai.”

Rey tapped her phone screen. “You’re lucky I have the Thai place on speed dial.”

Finn leaped to his feet to give Rey a bone crushing hug. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?” he mumbled into Rey’s shoulder. 

“Oof. Get off me, it’s ringing!” Rey exclaimed, moving her free hand around as if she was swatting a fly. 

Finn let go and watched as Rey rattled off their order (“Oh, can I have the chicken fried rice without the chicken please?”).

As soon as she got off the phone, she faced Finn and looked as if she was about to explode from excitement. 

Finn was only slightly scared. “You have that look on your face.”

“You’ll never guess what happened in class today!”

Finn flopped down onto their couch on his stomach, propped himself up with his elbows and rested his chin in his hands. “What happened?”

“So,” Rey set her phone on the coffee table, “a new student got transferred to my calculus class and guess what!” She leaped in front of Finn with her eyes bright. 

Finn rolled his eyes and let his face drop into the couch. “What?”

“He’s  _ gay!”  _ she squealed.

Finn lifted his head up from the couch and squinted his eyes at Rey. Just how could she figure out the sexuality of someone from one day of class? But, then again she’s  _ Rey _ and once she opens her mouth, she won’t shut up for a while. “You better not have said--”

“Anyways,” Rey continued, waving her hands about, “I was like ‘oh, my roommate’s gay!’ and he was like--”

“Rey!” Finn interjected, springing up from the couch, “you can’t just try to set him up with me just because we’re both gay!”

Rey sighed and fell into their lounge chair. “I know, I know, but he was so  _ handsome _ and  _ charming.  _ I just  _ knew _ he’d be perfect for you.”

Finn grabbed a throw pillow and sat back down on the couch, clutching the pillow to his stomach. That’s it, he was defeated. Well, as  _ if _ he were to ever win in the first place. “So, what did he say?”

“He said the same thing you did!”

“Oh thank God.”

Rey frowned. “Oh come on, don’t you want a boyfriend? You’ve only been  _ complaining  _ about it for so long.”

Finn covered his face with his hands. “Not someone you bothered in your calculus class!”

“Like I said, he was  _ charming.  _ He wasn’t  _ that  _ offended. We’re still friends!” Rey then tilted her head, “I think.”

Finn was left quite speechless. I mean, what do you say to your best friend who just tried to set you up with a stranger? Well, it technically wasn’t the first time Rey tried to set him up with someone. There was her cousin who scared the living shit out of Finn, so he’s fucking ecstatic  _ that  _ didn’t work out. 

Rey stared at him with curiosity. “So you don’t want me to set you up, correct?”

“No, Rey!” Finn couldn’t help himself from laughing. “Let me do this on my own for once.”

“Fine… I’ll just hint at it.”

“Rey--”

“Subtly!”

Finn rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch. He started to head into the kitchen. “I don’t even know how I deal with you.”

Rey jumped up to wrap her arms around Finn from behind before he could get too far. “You love me, Finn! And I wouldn’t have done anything if I didn’t think he was  _ perfect  _ for you.”

“I’m pretty sure I know what’s best for me more than you do,” Finn scoffed, attempting to shake Rey off of him. 

Rey held on tight, squishing her face into Finn’s shoulder. “I beg to differ.”

Finn sighed just as the doorbell rang. 

“Food’s here!” Rey uncoiled herself from around Finn and ran to open the door. She greeted the delivery boy with her signature bright smile and exchanged the paper bag for the money. 

After the boy left, Rey set the food on the coffee table. “Dinner!”

“How much do I owe you?” Finn said as he hovered over the paper bag to look inside for his pad thai. He reached in and carefully scooped out the takeout box. 

“It’s on me!” said Rey proudly. 

“You’re a saint,” Finn popped open the takeout box.

“If you let me set you up with that guy, I’d practically be Jesus.”

“Oh, shut up.”

\--

Later that night, Rey had already gone to bed because she still had class the next morning. But Finn, he just couldn’t fall asleep. 

He was kind of an insomniac. 

Finn had never gone to bed earlier than 9:00PM in his whole life. It was fine, I mean, he liked being alone. He liked having a few moments to himself to watch TV or read a book before he decided to hit the hay. 

In fact, Finn was just about to get started on a book he had to read for class, when the doorbell rang. Finn curiously stared at the clock on the wall which blinked 10:25PM back at him. Now who would ring the doorbell this late at night? 

Probably a serial killer, he thought, which still didn’t prevent Finn from answering the door. 

When Finn opened the door, a frazzled boy, roughly around the same age, stared back at him--holding a pizza box. 

He was _ cute _ .

“Uh, can I help you?” he asked. 

The boy’s eyes widened and he dug his front teeth into his bottom lip. “I must have the wrong apartment number.”

God, he was  _ really  _ cute. 

Finn blinked a few times to stop himself from staring at the other’s lips. “What--what apartment number are you looking for?”

“2F, I believe,” the delivery boy’s eyes found the shiny plaque next to Finn’s door. “And this is 3F. I’m sorry, I’ll just--” the boy awkwardly stared at his shoes, “--go over one door.”

Then they just stared at eacher for a second. Finn should say something. Why hasn’t he said anything? “You don’t have to apologize,” he blurted out, “it’s okay.”

The boy nodded and gave a bright smile. “Well, thanks anyway.” He stepped to the left and rang the doorbell.

Finn figured he was basically spying on him at this point so he quickly and swiftly shut his apartment door. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and sank down into a nearby arm chair. Finn had  _ never _ seen a good-looking boy like that in what seemed like months. He had  _ everything  _ Finn could ever want: the hair, the smile, the voice--even the perfect amount of scruff on his face. 

He was just about to head up to his room when a short knock on the door caught his attention.

Finn opened the door to the same boy he had just seen a few minutes earlier. “Um--”

“I swear I don’t usually do this,” the delivery boy blurted out, running a hand through his perfect hair, “but do you think I could have your number?”

Finn blinked several times until it finally processed. “My… number?”

“Your number,” the boy turned a deep shade of red, “I mean, only if you want.”

“If I want,” Finn muttered to himself. If he wants? Of  _ fucking _ course. Here was a hot boy asking for  _ his _ number and for the first time, not the other way around. “Yes. Of course, here.” Finn tapped his number into the boy’s phone as he did the same.

“I’m Poe,” the boy said, looking up and handing the phone back. 

“Finn,” came his reply, pressing Poe’s phone into the palm of his hand. 

Poe grinned finally, shoving his phone into his back pocket. He fiddled with the collar of his shirt, “I do hope I see you again.”

“I guarantee you will,” added Finn.

Poe smiled and backed up from the doorway. “That’s good to hear. I’ll see you around, Finn.”

“You too, Poe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys i have like 2 more chapters written after this but i wanna see if people really like this so i can see how much i need to add on. i havent written anything in foreverrrrrr so i hope this is a good comeback piece lmao
> 
> oh also the rating is subject to change (if u catch my drift ;)))) *wink)  
> since ive been gone ive become more.... experienced so to speak  
> for writing purposes obviously ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nice

The next day, Finn felt absolutely drained. He got maybe four hours of sleep since he couldn’t stop thinking about the incident last night. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Rey quipped, a mug of coffee in one hand, her work uniform in the other. 

Finn grunted in response, weakly stuffing a textbook into his backpack. 

“Rough night?” asked Rey, peering over the brim of her mug, “what time did you get to sleep?”

“2:30. Maybe 3:00.”

“Jesus,” Rey set her cup down to comfort Finn, putting her hand on his bicep. “Why don’t you just not go to class today?”

“I can’t just miss class,” Finn sighed, “I have a test today.”

Rey shook her head and grabbed her mug, downing the rest of her coffee to the last drop. “Whatever you say,” she squinted at him, “hey, why did you get to bed so late anyways? 3:00AM’s a little late, even for you.”

Finn wondered whether or not to tell Rey about meeting Poe last night. He figured he probably shouldn’t, considering how freaked out she got over the guy in her class. “Just… couldn’t sleep. Probably had too much coffee or something.”

Rey smiled. “Happens to me all the time.”

“I can imagine,” Finn said, returning the smile, “I should get going.” He slung his backpack over his shoulder. “I’ll see you later.”

“See you!” Rey went to embrace him, “want me to pick you up after class?”  

“I’ll just take the bus,” said Finn, reaching for the doorknob. He said goodbye one more time before he headed out the door and down the stairs to the bus stop.

Finn’s schedule for the week was packed. He had work Monday, Wednesday, Friday and he had classes everyday except Friday. Tuesday was one of the only days where Finn just had to go to class for a few hours then have the rest of the afternoon to relax.

Luckily, today was Tuesday. 

Finn took the bus and showed up to campus as usual, yet he couldn’t stop thinking about Poe. He wanted to text him but it’d only been twelve hours since he first met him. He figured that was kind of unacceptable, according to Cosmopolitan. 

He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he walked right into the wrong classroom and found fifty pairs of eyes staring at him. Finn swallowed and looked around the room until a particular pair of eyes caught his attention.

_ Poe?  _ Did he even go here? Finn would’ve noticed. He eyed him up and down from his perfectly tousled hair to his tight jeans--oh, Finn  _ definitely  _ would’ve noticed.

Poe locked eyes with him and began to stand up.

Finn mouthed  _ no _ at him but alas, Poe was already speed walking over there. Now the whole class watched as Poe made his way over. Finn dipped around the corner, heart beating fast, and waited.

“Hey,” Poe leaned against the wall. Finn almost snorted, watching the other attempt to act coolly. “You go to school here?”

“Yeah, engineering major,” Finn answered, “I just walked into the wrong room.”

Poe chuckled. “Yeah, I would’ve asked for your number a long time ago if you were in my class.”

Finn blushed and couldn’t help but crack a smile. He looked at the clock on the wall. “I’m gonna be late.”

Poe’s eyes turned round. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to--”

“It’s alright,” Finn stopped him, “and I never knew you went to college here. I feel like I would have seen you walking to class at some point.”

“Oh, I go to the university on 45th street,” Poe explained, “but they have a really good aeronautical engineering course here so every Tuesday and Thursday I have class here.”

“My roommate goes there,” Finn said, “aspiring pilot, huh?”

“Yeah,” Poe smiled warmly and looked almost like he was embarrassed. “Well, you should probably go.” He nodded at the clock.

“Oh shit,” Finn mumbled. He started to run off down the hall without even saying goodbye.

Poe didn’t move. “Text me later?” he yelled at him.

“Yeah!” Finn yelled back, turning the corner.

\--

_ Hello,  _ Finn texted that evening. No, that’s way too formal, he thought. He hit backspace on his keyboard and watched the cursor blink at him. 

_ hey, it’s finn from apt 2f nd class today,  _ Finn decided on. He watched the bubble send and quickly shut off his phone and threw it across the couch. Finn suddenly remembered those “When You Send A Risky Text” memes and realized how they very much so applied to him right now. 

Rey padded down the stairs with her hair in a bun. “You look tense, what’s up with you?” she asked, tucking strands of hair into her ponytail holder. 

“I--” Finn panicked. He couldn’t think of a lie that was believable so he guessed it was better just to tell the truth. “I met someone.”

Rey squealed. “You  _ did  _ not!”

“I did,” Finn admitted.

“How? Who is he?  _ When _ did this happen?” Rey bubbled. She ran over to the couch and sat across from him and took his hands in hers. “I want to know  _ everything _ .”

Finn yanked his hands away from her. “This was a bad idea. We’ve only just started texting and I haven’t even been on a date with him.”

“What are you saying?” Rey folded her arms across her chest.

“It means I’m not telling you  _ anything  _ besides that I met someone,” Finn retorted, “and I--”

Just then, the familiar sound of chimes followed by a buzz came from the other side of the couch. Finn stared at his phone.

“Is that  _ him _ ?” Rey asked excitedly. She turned around to grab it and stopped once Finn snapped.

“Rey if you love me, you won’t read that text.”

Rey pouted and picked up the phone. She closed her eyes and held the phone out to Finn. “Just tell me if it’s good or bad news, will you?”

“Maybe,” muttered Finn, unlocking his phone. He felt his face get hot as he opened his messages. He felt like a 12 year old all over again. 

_ hey finn :),  _ read the text. But what did it  _ mean? _

Rey studied his confused expression. “So?”

“It says, ‘hey finn’ with a smiley face.”

“Is the ‘h’ in ‘hey’ capitalized?” Rey asked.

“Does it matter?”

“Of course it matters.”

“Well,” Finn looked down at his phone, “it’s uncapitalized.”

Rey sighed. “That’s a good sign.” She stood up from the couch. “I respect your rules, but once you guys fuck, I want to know  _ everything _ .”

“Rey!”

“Not  _ everything  _ everything, but you know what I mean,” she smirked and snuck back into her room upstairs. 

Finn ignored her snide comment and went back to look at his phone. 

_ how was ur day?  _ Finn texted back. He figured it was kind of a lame response, but he didn’t really know what else to say.

_ great since i saw u,  _ came the reply.

Before Finn could think of a reply, Poe had already sent something:  _ listen, u think i could call u? these things r way easier over the phone. _

_ yea call me,  _ Finn typed out, swallowing a lump in his throat. He sprinted up to his room with his phone and slammed the door shut. 

Finn sat down on his bed as soon as his phone rang. “Hello?”

“Hi Finn,” said Poe, “you wanna go out this week?”

Finn’s mouth suddenly felt very dry. “Yeah, I’d love to.”

“Thursday after classes sound good?” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m free,” Finn was more nervous than ever. He didn’t even know how he made it this far. “We can go out to lunch.”

Poe laughed. “Now that’s what I call a  _ date. _ ”

“You can never go wrong with food,” Finn admitted.

Poe laughed once again. “You are so right.”

Finn didn’t know what to say.

“Well,” Poe began, breaking the silence, “I should actually go. I got a couple tests tomorrow.”

“Oh, uh, well that’s important.”

“I suppose,” Poe sighed, “I’ll see you Thursday then.”

“It’s a date,” Finn said confidently. 

“It’s a date,” Poe repeated back.

Finn smiled as he hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops sorry im postin this too late. i was stressed for finals but now its summer!! so i got hella time to write this


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the boys are so awkward but its ok i love them

“A  _ date _ ?  _ Today? _ ” Rey asked a couple days later, a Thursday morning. 

Finn groaned. “ _ YES.  _ How many times have I told you?”

“My little Finny, all grown up,” Rey giggled, kissing him quickly on the cheek. She cheerfully plucked her uniform out from the laundry basket. 

“It’s not like this is the first date I’ve ever been one,” he said under his breath. Finn sighed and watched Rey dance around their apartment, gathering up her keys and sunglasses. 

“You have to admit,” Rey quipped, shoving her keys into her jacket pocket, “it’s been a while.”

Finn hated how she was right. “It doesn’t matter, I still got game.”

Rey scoffed, dangling her keys from her fingertips. “Say that again after your date,” she reached for the doorknob, “I’ll see you later! Tell me how it goes.”

“I will,” Finn assured, watching his roommate exit their apartment. 

Finn swallowed a lump in his throat once their apartment was empty. He didn’t even want to get ready for class because he was so nervous about the date afterwards. Finn imagined several scenarios where something could go wrong. Like, maybe Poe would find out that Finn was the most boring person ever and have to leave halfway through. 

Finn toyed with the idea of just not showing up to class and making up a bullshit excuse to Poe, but then his phone buzzed in his jean front pocket. 

_ super duper excited for today :)) !!  _ read Poe’s text message.

Finn’s heart dropped into his stomach and he panicked, sending  _ yeah me too!!  _ in response. 

Great, now he actually  _ had  _ to show up.

Finn tucked his phone back into his pocket and dragged his backpack over to the front door. He poured some of the leftover coffee that Rey left into a portable mug and tucked the mug into the side pocket of his backpack. 

He took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror next to the front door. He carefully wet his fingertips with his tongue and brushed through both of his eyebrows and ran a hand over his hair. 

Finn smoothed out the wrinkles of his t-shirt and stared at himself one last time. “This is it, Finn,” he said to himself, “you can either totally fail or totally nail it.” He decided to try to be as confident as possible. Maybe if he actually  _ believes  _ it’ll go amazingly, then it probably will. And with that, Finn grinned at his reflection and scooped his keys up from the coffee table.

\--

Finn had just arrived at the campus when he realized he hadn’t brought a jacket. It’s not like it was cold or anything since Spring had just started, but he read that it might rain later that day. 

He immediately spotted Poe waiting by a bench right when he entered the building. 

Finn cleared his throat. “Hi.”

“Oh! Finn,” Poe smiled and leaped over to the other as if he were to hug him. “I’m glad you’re here. I had this fear where I thought you wouldn’t show up today but I’m glad you did.”

“I’m glad I did, too,” responded Finn, gazing into Poe’s dark brown eyes, “I have to admit, I was kind of nervous this morning and thought about not coming.”

Finn watched Poe’s eyebrows furrow. 

“But at least I’m here now,” Finn assured, tightening his grip on his backpack strap. God, the date hadn’t even started and he was already fucking it up. 

Poe’s rough features softened. “Hey, don’t be nervous. We’ve practically had two dates already.”

Finn nodded and opened his mouth to say something back.

“And I already know where you live,” Poe interrupted. His eyes widened after he realized what he had said. “I didn’t mean to sound creepy.”

Finn hid a smirk by turning his head away. “Didn’t sound creepy at all.”

Poe sighed. “I’m sorry. I really shouldn’t be trying to tell you to not be nervous when I’m probably the more nervous one.”

“You’re nervous?” Finn didn’t attempt to hide his disbelief. Poe was over here looking like a goddamn movie star and he was the one that asked for Finn’s number. 

Poe scoffed. “You have no idea. You’re basically the most attractive guy I’ve seen in awhile.”

“ _ You’re _ talking,” Finn replied, quite proud of himself for that response.

Poe took a step back and swiped a piece of hair out of his eyes. “We should save this kind of talk for the date later, huh?”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Finn agreed. 

Poe eyed the clock on the wall. “Well, I’ll meet you here after classes.” He stuck his hands in his jean pockets and started to walk backwards. “Sound good?”

“Oh, yeah, totally,” Finn nodded, holding tight onto his backpack straps before settling on folding his arms across his chest, “I’ll be here.”

“You better,” Poe winked at him before turning around and strolling down the hallway. 

Finn could’ve melted into a puddle at this point. Was he really going on a date with  _ him? _ How did he get so lucky? Was this all a dream? It probably was, considering how his professor didn’t even mark him tardy when he showed up to class.

\-- 

Finn spent the whole class watching the clock tick by. Minutes felt like hours and one point Finn just wanted to get the  _ hell  _ out of class, fuck the date. Okay, maybe he was being a little overdramatic. 

He was the first one out the door when the bell rang. Finn made his way over to the original spot and anxiously watched the hallway that Poe had disappeared into earlier that morning. Finn waited no more than 90 seconds before he started freaking out that Poe would never show. What if he  _ died? _

The suddenly grey sky outside flashed a bright white as thunder followed, rumbling the whole building. Finn watched motionless as rain fell in buckets from the clouds. 

He looked down at his black t-shirt and nearly began to cry. It was then when Poe decided to make his entrance.

“Finn! Sorry, I had to--holy shit,” Poe stopped walking and gaped as the rain darkened the sidewalk, “jeez, I hope this place you’re taking me to isn’t too far.”

Finn knew it was only a joke, but he still felt anxious. “A couple blocks. Do you happen to somehow have an umbrella?” He smiled sheepishly.

“You know what,” Poe dropped his backpack onto the floor and unzipped the main pocket, “I just might.” Poe rummaged through all his materials, which there clearly were a lot due to all of the noises Finn was hearing. “A-ha!” He pulled out the travel-size umbrella as if he was pulling a sword out of stone. “I mean, it’s small, but it’ll work.”

Finn sighed, relieved. “Anything will do at this point.”

“Well, let’s get out there, then,” Poe urged. He then proceeded to take of his leather jacket (which was very nice, by the way. Damn it, Finn should’ve complimented it) and handed it over to Finn.

“I’m confused.” 

“Take it, come on,” Poe encouraged, “I’m wearing a long sleeve anyways.”

Finn hesitantly accepted the jacket, but he still was unsure. Fortunately, Poe saw it in his facial expression.

“It’s raining and you clearly don’t have a jacket,” Poe laughed, slinging his backpack onto his back. 

“Oh,” Finn flushed and continued to gaze at the jacket in his hands, “thank you, that’s… sweet.”

Poe nudged him in the side with the travel umbrella. “Hey, what are dates for?”

Finn couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys asdkajd i love this fic so much like i hav so many ideas for it but i take like forever to write so im sorry aaa
> 
> i even know what more i wanna write in this au after i finished the particular fic
> 
> i love my boys.... :')


	4. Chapter 4

“You don’t, like, hate any food in particular, do you?” Finn asked as the pair walked out into the rain.

Poe adjusted his arm so that the both of them fit as much as possible under the umbrella. “Mmm, not really. I’m super into trying new foods so you chose your date well.”

“Well, technically, you chose me,” replied Finn, turning his head to get a look at Poe. He locked eyes with him, who seemed to already have been staring at him.

They were stopped in front of a crosswalk.

Poe smiled, their faces and bodies very close in an effort to fit themselves both under the umbrella. “You’re right.”

Finn felt his stomach tie up in knots. He could feel Poe’s breath ghosting his face and Finn’s face suddenly grew very hot. Before Finn started to question things, the light turned green and the two started walk again.

“So,” Poe said, breaking the short, yet awkward, silence, “what kind of food place are you taking me to anyways?”

Finn stared at his boots as droplets of water slid off the toe. “Cafe. You like sandwiches?”

“Who doesn’t?”

“My roommate,” Finn exhaled. Rey was very picky with everything which meant the only sandwich she actually enjoyed would be grilled cheese.

“Picky, is he?”

“ _She_ is.”

Poe’s mouth formed an “o” shape. “Oh, sorry.”

Finn shook his head. “It’s okay. She’s kind of annoying anyways.”

“Really?” Poe laughed.

Finn shrugged, scrunching up his nose when a drop off water found its way down the bridge of his nose. “I mean, she’s my best friend, but she’s always trying to set me up with guys I don’t wanna be with.”

“Even when you _clearly_ can find guys on your own?”

“You mean you?” Finn glanced up at Poe again, smirking.

“I suppose,” Poe replied, “unless there’s some other guy I don’t know about.”

Finn gazed into the distance, recognizing the small building up ahead. “Totally.”

“Damn, and he’s forward about it,” Poe played along. He noticed Finn was focused on the building, “is that it?”

Finn nodded.

“Well, let’s get inside, it’s really beginning to downpour now,” Poe positioned his arm around Finn’s shoulder and began to push the two of them faster and into the building.

Finn shivered when they got inside, partially because of the cold and partially because Poe’s arm had just been around him.

“This is cute,” Poe noted, observing the space around him.

“Finn!” Maz trotted towards him and gave him a quick hug, “I haven’t seen you in weeks! What happened? You used to come here everyday.” Maz Kanata was a short woman who owned Finn’s absolute favorite cafe. And she loved Finn just as much as she loved newcomers.

“And who is _this?_ ” sure enough, she began to smother Poe, standing on her tiptoes and taking Poe’s face into her hands.

Finn’s eyes widened. “This is my date.”

Maz dropped her hands from Poe’s face. He looked only slightly relieved. “My _goodness_ why didn’t you tell me? Come, come!” She lead them to a table towards the back and handed them both menus. “If you need anything, just ask.”

Finn smiled and nodded, hoping she’d go away by now.

“And I do mean _anything_.”

“Okay, I got it,” Maz pat Finn on the head, “thanks,” he grumbled.

Maz shuffled off back to her post and Finn was left with a speechless Poe.

“I’m sorry,” Finn blurted out, eyeing Poe’s frazzled expression, “she’s always been, er, like that.”

Poe burst out laughing, clutching his chest and wiping a tear from his eye. “She’s hilarious! You’ve brought other boys here, huh?”

“No, no,” Finn shook his head furiously and held his hands up in defense, “I swear I haven’t.”

Poe chuckled. “It wouldn’t have been a problem if you had, I was just wondering.”

Finn picked up his menu to hide his face. “I really haven’t had many boys to bring anyways.”

Poe didn’t reply.

“Um, now that we’re on that date, tell me about yourself,” Finn said, still attempting to hide himself behind the menu.

Poe met eyes with him over the menu. “Well, my name is Poe. I’m a senior in college and I hope to be pilot just like my parents. I don’t have any siblings. I live by myself off campus and don’t have any roommates. But I do have a little corgi puppy.”

“Corgi?” Finn asked, “I’ll have to meet him one day.”

Poe picked up his menu. “Maybe later today if this date goes well.”

Finn cleared his throat to hide a squeaky noise that came out. Luckily, the waitress showed up to take their orders. “You, ah, know what you want to order?”

“I’ll go with the bacon grilled cheese,” Poe responded, setting his menu back down.

“I’m gonna get the BLT.”

“Well, now that that’s decided, why don’t you tell me about you now?” Poe asked once the waitress had disappeared back into the kitchen.

Finn swallowed. “Well, ah, I’m Finn. I don’t really, um, know my parents. I was a foster child up until I graduated high school. I live a little further outside campus with my roommate and no corgi, unfortunately,” he saw Poe crack a smile at that one, “and--well you already know I’m an engineering major, senior.”

“Geez, no corgi?” Poe said, “why am I even _on_ this date right now?”

Finn rolled his eyes.

“Kidding,” Poe added, swirling the ice around in his water with the straw, “I actually really like you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you’re--you’re,” Poe cleared his throat, “amazingly hot,” Poe probably thought Finn missed it, but oh, Finn saw Poe check him out, “and not to mention funny and very sweet.”

Finn blushed and couldn’t think a single word to say. He hadn’t been on many dates in his life which meant he hadn’t been complimented that much either. Poe put this icing on the cake for boyfriend material. “You, um, sure know how to make a guy flustered, huh?”

Poe watched as Finn smiled and his eyes darted around the room before focusing on right on him.

“Still nervous?” Poe asked.

Finn just nodded. “Only a little.”

“Me too, it’s okay,” Poe said.

The waitress came back and set their food in front of them, interrupting Finn’s train of thought. “I-- I mean you don’t sound nervous.”

“Just because I don’t sound nervous doesn’t mean my heart isn’t beating a mile a minute.”

Finn took a bite of his BLT to stop himself from saying something embarrassing. He chewed the bite a little slower than usual just to put himself in perspective. Was it just him or was this date actually kind of going well? Poe obviously liked him and every word that came out of Poe’s mouth made Finn like him more and more. He snuck a look at Poe after taking another bite and quickly looked back at his own sandwich.

How the fuck can someone look good eating like that? It’s not fair.

“Oh my _God_ , this is _so_ good,” Poe moaned, sinking his teeth back down into his sandwich.

Not. Fucking. Fair.

“I’m glad you like it,” Finn choked out, “my roommate actually orders it all the time.”

“Your roommate sounds pretty cool. I wanna meet her one day.”

“One day,” Finn repeated, “I’m sure she’d love you just because you actually went on a date with me.”

Poe only smiled.

Before Finn could say something else, his phone began to vibrate rapidly in his pocket. Out of instinct, he pulled it out and looked at the screen.

It was Rey. Shouldn’t she be at work still?

Finn looked up at Poe. “I’m sorry, can I take this? It’s actually my roommate.”

Poe waved him off. “You don’t have to ask, it’s alright.”

“Thanks,” he mouthed at him.

Once Finn clicked the answer button, Rey was already blabbering away. “Finn, I know you’re probably on your date and I’m so, so, _so_ sorry, but there was an incident at work and now I have to get home and I don’t have any money and I lost my bus pass and I’m so sorry!”

Finn rubbed his temples and sighed. “Slow down, what are you saying?”

“Can you meet me at the bus stop by your college and spot me? I’m already walking there.”

Finn groaned.

“I’m so so so--”

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Finn promised, “we’re almost done eating anyways. I’ll meet you there ASAP, alright?”

“Gotcha. Again, I’m so sorry, Finn. I really didn’t intend for this to happen.”

“It’s fine. I’ll see you, bye.”

“See you.”

Finn hung up and felt a sudden anger at Rey. This date was going so well and of course something had to happen. But then he realized it wasn’t her fault, and probably-maybe Poe would understand. Maybe?

Poe spoke up. “Do you mind if I ask what happened?”

“My roommate needs me to pay for a bus ticket,” Finn explained, exhaling, “I’m really sorry, we’re gonna have to end this date a little early.”

“Nah, it’s fine, we’re both basically done eating anyways,” said Poe, gesturing to their practically empty plates.

Finn felt relieved. “I’m glad you understand.”

“No problem.”

As the waitress came by with the check, Finn had his hand on it before Poe even noticed. “And I’m paying, thank you.” He set his cash into the bill holder.

Poe’s eyes widened. “Can we split it at least?”

“Maybe next time.”

Poe attempted to convince him otherwise, but Finn was headstrong. The bill holder was already in the waitress’ possession before Poe could get too far.

“Aw, damn it, Finn,” Poe smoothed his hand over his hair, “now we _have_ to have another date so I can get even.”

“You think so?”

“Mhm.”

In that moment, Finn only had one thought. He forgot all about the other patrons in the cafe and all he wanted to do was kiss Poe. There he was, the perfect man, with the perfect personality and there were no red flags indicating otherwise.

Just because he wanted to kiss him, unfortunately, doesn’t mean he did.

“Let’s go, your roommate’s waiting,” Poe said, distracting him.

“You don’t have to walk me,” Finn said, frazzled, watching Poe step ahead of him.

Poe laughed. “Come on, I can’t just let a hot guy like yourself walk all alone.”

“If you say so,” Finn replied, grinning ear to ear, “at least it stopped raining.” Finn began to hand the leather jacket back to Poe.

Poe declined it. “No, no, no. You should keep it. It suits you.”

“It’s… yours, though,” Finn said, stopping a couple feet away from the cafe, “I can’t just--”

“No, really,” Poe stepped close in front of him, hands in his jean pockets “it looks better on you than me.”

Finn’s heart leaped into his throat when he realized how close together they were. He could feel Poe’s breath on him more than earlier outside “I disagree,” he said quietly.

Shaking his head and smiling, Poe leaned forward and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh idk how long this is gonna go?? definitely maybe a chapter or two bc i have ideas of how to end it. but i just hav so many ideas that just pop into my head omg. we'll see!!  
> (also that rating subject to change thing in the beginning is still up in the air ;)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these boys r precious bbys

Finn didn’t realize Poe’s lips were on his for a solid 2.5 seconds. He internally freaked out during that time before closing his eyes and kissing him back, practically melting into him. 

Poe was the one that pulled apart first. He grinned and took both of Finn’s hands in his. “I’ve been wanting to do that all day.”

“Really?” Finn asked, noticing how soft Poe’s hands were on his own.

Poe dropped his hands and sighed, continuing to walk down the street. “ _ Oh _ , yes. I feel like I can do  _ anything _ now.”

Finn jogged to catch up to him. 

“I asked the cute boy out, kissed said boy, and--” Poe turned to catch Finn’s eye, “--hopefully have a second date?”

“Yes,” Finn laughed, “100% yes. And probably several more.”

Poe seemed to giggle like a little kid. Wasn’t Finn supposed to be the ecstatic one? “God, can I kiss you again?”

“We’re in the middle of a crosswalk.”

“After that!”

Finn was so goddamn giddy, he didn’t even care if they had kissed in the middle of the crosswalk. Once they made it to the other side, Finn wanted to be the one to do it. He grabbed Poe by the sleeves of his shirt and pulled him in for another soft, quick kiss. 

Although short, Poe appeared to be blown away. “That was…  _ amazing. _ ”

“Just that?” Finn thought he would be more excited than Poe, but he guessed Poe was full of surprises. “Just wait til we--” Finn stopped himself from finishing that sentence.  

Luckily, Poe didn’t seem to notice. 

They walked close to each other wordlessly. The silence wasn’t awkward, but there definitely was tension between them, as if two kisses wasn’t enough. 

“She’s not even here,” Finn groaned once they arrived at the bus stop. “‘On my way’, my  _ ass _ ,” he said to himself quietly.

“You want me to wait for her with you?”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Finn said. He noticed Poe’s worried expression in the corner of his eye, “really, it’s okay. You’ve been so nice and sweet today. I can’t let you go over the top, I’d feel guilty. Honestly.”

Poe stepped forward and gently laid his hand on Finn’s shoulder. “You’re sure?”

“I’m sure, Poe,” Finn assured, half-wanting Poe to never lift his hand up. Ever. 

Poe dropped his hand and smiled softly. “Okay,” he leaned forward to place a kiss on Finn’s cheek. “Text me when you're home safe. Bye, Finn.”

“Bye!” Finn looked on as Poe headed into the parking lot. He watched for what seemed like forever until Poe disappeared into the distance. His cheek where Poe had kissed him still felt hot as if his lips were still there. 

The moment Finn turned around, Rey appeared in front of him with hair sticking out in all directions and her face red. 

“Finn,” she stated, out of breath, “I kind of thought you wouldn’t show up.”

“Well, I didn’t want to.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry,” Rey dropped her backpack onto the ground and plopped herself down on the bench at the bus stop, “I’ll make it up to you one day, I promise.”

Finn sighed. “No, it’s okay. My date still went really well.”

Rey lit up. “Really? You’ll have to tell me when we get home.”

“Definitely,” Finn smiled, reaching into his pocket to retrieve his wallet. He peered down at Rey who rummaged through her backpack and eventually slipped out a hair tie. She grabbed a handful of her hair and twisted it into a ponytail and sighed, as if she had just escaped from prison or something. “You wanna tell me what happened at work?”

Rey smoothed her baby hairs back and rubbed her temples. “I’m not in the right state of mind to say at the moment. All I’m saying now is I’m okay and that’s all that matters.”

“Someone robbed the diner, didn’t they?” Rey worked as a waitress at a little diner by her college and it was usually quiet.

“Short answer, yes,” Rey zipped up her backpack and lifted it onto her back, “but I’m okay.”

Finn smiled warmly. “I’m glad you are.”

The bus pulled up finally, and Finn handed Rey a five dollar bill.

The ride home was pretty much silent; Rey was still shaken up from her day and Finn just kept replaying the date in his head. He wanted to see Poe again as soon as possible but he didn’t wanna seem, you know, _ thirsty. _

“I’m gonna take a nap,” Rey mumbled when they stepped inside their apartment.

Finn nodded understandingly. “Go right ahead.”

“Thanks for everything, Finn,” Rey scrubbed a hand over her face, dropping her backpack on the floor next to their coffee table. “I’m sorry I didn’t get to hear about your date, but I do want to once I wake up, okay?”

Finn’s eyes followed while Rey ascended up the stairs. She suddenly stopped in place and took a step back and squinted back at him.

“Wait a minute, where’d you get that jacket?” She gestured to the jacket Poe had gave him.

Finn had forgotten all about it. He looked down. “Oh, this? He, uh, gave it to me.”

Rey’s facial features softened. “That’s absolutely  _ adorable _ .”

Finn rolled his eyes. “Go nap, Rey, you had a long day.”

“It’s stylish, too,” she noted, “looks awfully familiar, though. I’ve probably seen someone wearing it on TV or something.”

“Nap. Now.”

“Yeah, okay, I’m going. See you later,” Rey continued up the stairs and into the room. 

Once Finn heard the familiar shut of a door, he relaxed. He had been so tense and nervous the whole day and just being home with peace and quiet, he felt better. 

_ home safe :),  _ Finn texted Poe.

He stripped off Poe’s jacket and tossed it onto a nearby chair. Finn then sat himself down on the couch and put on the TV. He didn’t really care what was on, as long as it was interesting to him. This time it was some sort of cooking show on Food Network which promptly put Finn to sleep. 

Finn was awoken by a rapid knocking on the door. Not wanting to wake Rey, he scurried over to the door and cracked the door open. 

He groggily blinked a couple times, feeling like his eyes were tricking him. It was couple seconds before he perceived it was, in fact, Poe standing in his doorway in his delivery uniform. Finn felt a sudden rush of deja vu.

“Poe?” Finn asked a little too slowly than he should have.

Poe’s eyes flicked up and down. “Were you sleeping?”

“Uh,” Finn’s eyes drifted around his apartment like he was looking for something, “yeah.”

“Oh, God,” Poe’s face turned a bright shade of pink, “I really didn’t mean to wake you up. I just had a delivery in this complex again and it’s the end of my shift and I just wanted to say hi. I hope I didn’t--”

“You’re fine, Poe,” Finn folded his arms and chuckled, “I’m glad to see you again.”

“I am, too,” Poe admitted, “obviously, since I came over here.”

Finn looked around his apartment, checking for anything weird in his apartment. He thought about letting Poe into the apartment. I mean, Rey was asleep and probably would be for at least another hour. It’d be fine, only for a few minutes.

What time was it? 6:15? Perfect.

“You, uh, wanna come in?” Finn asked awkwardly, “you said it was the end of your shift, and I was just wondering.” 

Poe hesitantly took a step forward. “You don’t mind?”

Finn walked back into his apartment and shut the door once Poe was inside. Poe crept around the apartment with uncertainty, like it was a trap or something. 

“Of course not,” Finn answered, “but, um, my roommate’s asleep so we can’t be loud.”

“Be loud doing what?” Poe raised an eyebrow.

Finn flushed. “I--I didn’t mean that, I really didn’t.”

Poe scanned the living room before taking a seat on the couch. “I’m just playing with you.”

Finn gazed over at Poe who sat innocently on the couch. He didn’t know what had gotten into him, but all Finn could think about were the kisses they had earlier that afternoon. Finn just wanted to jump on top of Poe and kiss him hard. 

_ Finn, get ahold of yourself,  _ he thought, blinking rapidly. Poe was probably here just to talk and get to know him better. After all, they got along pretty well and hanging out a lot was only going to help their relationship.

“Food Network, huh?” Poe said.

“Oh, yeah,” Finn sit himself down next to the other, leaving a few inches between them, “it’s, uh, calming I guess.”

Poe squinted at the TV. “Really? It just makes me hungry.”

“Me too,” Finn plucked the remoted up from the coffee table and switched the channel to some sitcom.

Poe slid closer next to Finn, diminishing whatever gap they had between them. Finn only observed as Poe took ahold of Finn’s hand in his own. “Glad we’re on the same page.”

Finn’s heart fluttered. He swallowed hard and dared to blink back at Poe who had a dreamy look on his face. 

With his mouth parted slightly, Poe cocked his head forward and set his other hand on Finn’s jaw. Swiftly, he captured Finn’s lips in another kiss. When Poe dropped has hand from his jaw, Finn briefly opened mouth to catch a breath, but the second after, Poe’s tongue was already in his mouth and they were kissing way deeper and faster than before.

Finn’s body began to feel hot and the TV in the background appeared to be reduced to white noise. Finn became startled once Poe let go of Finn’s hand but quickly melted back into the kiss once Poe lay his hand on his waist. 

Poe then broke the kiss and gazed at him lustfully.

Finn furrowed his eyebrows together and started to open his mouth but Poe was already pushing Finn deep into the couch and situating himself on top of Finn. 

Finn freaked out, Poe’s lips inches away from his. “Poe--”

Poe lifted himself off of Finn and to the other side of the couch. “Too much?”

Finn blinked. “Yeah, maybe. I don’t mean to be a buzzkill, but--”

Poe frowned, and squeezed his eyes shut. “I get it, I get it. I’m sorry, I honestly don’t know why I did that. Please don’t think I’m some kind of monster that’s only after that one  _ thing.” _

“I don’t think that of you,” Finn said, sitting himself up, “and I’d really like to continue, but maybe once we have some better privacy.” He nodded up to Rey’s room. 

Poe’s eyes turned round. “Oh, right.”

Finn stood up from the couch and thankfully, the, uh,  _ situation _ in his pants had calmed down by then. “You should go, I have no idea when she’ll wake--”

As if on cue, the Rey’s doorknob began to turn. 

“Shit!” Finn frantically waved over to the door. 

Poe leaped up from the couch and sprinted to the door and slipped out of the apartment. “I’ll text you when I’m home,” he said quickly before zipping down the hallway. 

Rey padded out of her room and down the stairs in her PJs. “Hi, Finn.”

Finn acknowledged her, fiddling with the TV remote to make himself look busy. 

“What time is it?”

“6:50,” replied Finn, feeling quite like he had a secret. 

Rey drifted over to the couch and sat down next him. “You alright? You look like someone jumped you.”

Rey was sort of right. Finn tried to hide his smirk. “I’m fine. But how are you now?”

“I feel much better,” Rey said. Her eyes suddenly got bright. “Oh, tell me about your date now!”

Finn stretched out on the couch. “It was pretty amazing, I don’t know if you’re ready to hear about it.”

Rey giggled. “Come on now, just tell me. I want to know.”

“Fine,” Finn replied, “but I will  _ not  _ tell you his name because I know you’re gonna go all creepy stalker mode on him.”

“Reasonable.”

Finn took a deep breath and began to tell her everything.

Oh, except maybe what had happened five minutes ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im thinking a chapter or two more. we shall see :) 
> 
> thank u for all ur kind comments <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think you guys will like this chapter :)

Finn did a double take when he saw Poe eyeing the pet section while restocking toys in Target. He placed the Lego set on the shelf and staggered towards him awkwardly. He swallowed and tapped him on the shoulder, watching Poe whip around.

His face began to lit up. “Finn!”

“Hi,” Finn suddenly felt embarrassed in his work uniform.

Poe grinned. “You work today?”

“I do,” Finn gestured to his uniform, “but I actually should get back to work. My boss’ll get mad.”

Poe flicked his eyes up and down. “You do look very good in red by the way.”

Finn felt his cheeks get hot, remembering the events that had happened just yesterday. He ever so badly wanted to continue and he could see in Poe’s eyes that he did, too. “You busy this weekend?” Finn asked.

“I am,” Poe frowned. He sighed and held up a squeaky dog toy shaped as a bone, “I’m helping with a charity event for homeless dogs.”

That’s it, Finn was marrying him.

“BB8 and I volunteer every year.”

“BB8?” Finn cocked his head to the side.

Poe’s eyes widened. “Oh, my corgi.”

Finn nodded, quickly turning to look behind him because he felt like his boss was somehow watching. “So, you wanna have another lunch date after classes on Monday then?”

“I don’t have class at your college that day.”

Finn shrugged. “I’ll just meet you at your college.”

Poe started to smile, bouncing in place a bit. “That’d be really nice. I know a really neat coffee shop near there.”

“I’d like that,” Finn said, grinning.

“Well, uh,” Poe looked down at his basket full of dog toys and treats, “I’ll let you get back to work.”

Finn suddenly realized he was still holding a Lego box. “I’m actually done with my shift in about ten minutes. You want to come over? I guess you can finally meet my roommate.”

“I’d really, _really_ like to,” said Poe, “but I promised my friends I’d go out for drinks with them.”

“It’s okay,” Finn brushed it off, only feeling a _little_ embarrassed, “we’re already gonna see each other Monday.”

Poe agreed, blabbering about being sorry about being unavailable again before Finn told him it was just fine. He apologized again for keeping Finn from work and off he went, Finn’s prince in red flannel.

After Finn had finished restocking Legos and baby formula, he clocked out and headed to the parking lot in search for his car.

“Hey!” came a sudden voice from the distance.

“Poe?”

Poe came sprinting towards him, explaining how his friends had reschedueled and planned on meeting up a little later.

And that’s how Finn found himself making out with Poe in his car like teenagers in the Target parking lot.

\--

“So are you guys like boyfriends or what?” Rey asked, leaning over their table during their Saturday breakfast.

Finn blinked. “I don’t understand.”

“Are you guys official?”

“I--I don’t know,” Finn hadn’t really thought about it, but they never talked about if they were boyfriends or whatever, “we’re just… dating.”

Rey raised her eyebrows suggestively and took a sip of her chocolate milk. “Mmm I don’t know. You’re not very good at lying, you know.”

Finn swallowed. “What do you mean?”

“‘Oh, there was a lot of traffic on the way home from work, that’s why I was late yesterday,’” Rey mocked, amused as Finn scowled, “you had that _look_ on your face last night when you got back. Not to mention _that_ thing on your neck… honey, I _know_ what you’re up to.”

Finn opened his mouth and closed it several times. “It was just making out!” he blurted out after several seconds, covering his mouth once he said it.

“I _knew_ it,” Rey waggled her finger at him, her mouth filled with cereal, “I _need_ to meet him now--now that I know it’s real.”

Finn rolled his eyes and clanked his spoon into his empty bowl of cereal. “Every time you say something like that, you get further and further away from me letting you meet him.”

Rey giggled and slapped Finn on the arm jokingly. “Fiiiiinn!”

Finn put his hands up in defense. “You do this to yourself.”

“I do _not,_ you don’t tell me anything!”

Finn got up to put his bowl in the sink and laughed. “I know, I like seeing you get all nosey.”

“Ugh, you’re so mean,” Rey folded her arms and shook her head.

Finn shrugged at her and walked back up to his room. He flopped down onto his bed and pulled out his phone and opened his text messages to a picture of Poe and his dog.

Finn would be lying if he said it wasn’t the cutest thing he’d ever seen.

 _adorable,_ Finn texted.

 _me or bb8? ;),_ Poe replied back.

 _bb8 obviously,_ Finn typed.

_wrong answer :/ lol._

Finn had smiled at that one.

 _events gonna start soon,_ Poe suddenly sent, _i’ll talk to u latr. bye!!_

Finn frowned, half wanting to continue the conversation because he liked flirting with Poe and half because he was just bored.

The rest of his Saturday was as chill as could be. Rey stayed home with him and they basically binge watched a whole season of The Walking Dead. As much as Finn loved spending time with Rey, he just wanted to see Poe again.

Sunday was worse than Saturday. Rey spent the whole day with her friends out hiking somewhere and Finn didn’t really have enough motivation to ask someone from school or work to do something. Finn had gotten up that day and promptly lay in bed for three hours until his phone buzzed.

 _day two :),_ showed Poe’s cheerful message. Along with the message was a picture of Poe holding his corgi and about five other dogs around him.

 _cute dogs,_ Finn typed back, _but_ _not quite as cute as u._

 _ur sweet :-) i’ll see u tmrow <3, _Poe replied.

Finn smirked, proud of actually sending that text and not being a wuss about it.

He was getting the hang of this flirting thing.

\--

Finn knocked on Rey’s bedroom door as she was getting ready for class. “Hey, uh, do you mind if my, er, guy comes over later today?”

The first thing Finn heard was muffled yelling before Rey opened her bedroom door with her t-shirt half on. “You’re _finally_ gonna put it in?” she asked, very excitedly.

Finn cringed. “No, _no._ I am _not,_ I just want him to meet you.”

“Finally! And that’s very sweet,” Rey cooed, yanking the rest of her t-shirt over the rest of her stomach, “but I’ll dig out my sound proof headphones just in case.”

Finn sighed. “Don’t make any weird comments when he’s over please.”

Rey smoothed a hand over her hair and slipped back into her bedroom to finish getting ready. “I’ll try my best!”

Later that day, Finn couldn’t help being very anxious during his last class. He hadn’t brought up coming over after to Poe because he figured he could just ask him today, but like… what if he said _no?_

That was crazy, I mean, Poe showed up at Finn’s house--how could he possibly say no (knock on wood)?

Finn had even gotten to school early just so he could drive and find a good parking space.

When class finally ended, he sprinted out of the classroom and over to the parking lot and probably broke a few traffic laws while driving out of the lot. Poe had said he went to the same college as Rey (how crazy would it be if they knew each other?!) so Finn had no problem finding his way there.

Just as he pulled up and parked in front of the entrance to the math building, his phone began to vibrate rapidly. He answered the call, assuming it was Poe.

“Hello?”

“Hi, sorry, babe,” Poe had said. Finn had to confess: his heart fluttered just from that one sentence, “I have to finish up a project. I’ll be done in ten, okay?”

“You’re fine, want me to wait for you in the lobby?”

“I’d like that,” Poe admitted, “you’re lovely, I’ll talk to you later. Byeeee.”

Finn felt a rush of excitement as he parked his car and ran inside the building. He sat down on one of the benches and observed. He’d been in here a couple times to pick up Rey from class. Actually, he’d been in this exact building before.

Ten minutes went by pretty fast since Finn spent it playing games on his phone and getting hyped up for his date. In what seemed like no time, Finn heard Poe’s voice echoing through the halls followed by a female voice that sounded awfully familiar.

He spotted Poe immediately and didn’t even try to stop himself from grinning. He stood up and wrapped his arms around his neck. It was after their hug that Finn noticed the other figure behind them.

Poe stepped to the side. “Oh, Finn, this is--”

“ _Rey?_ ” Finn's jaw dropped as Rey still kept on smiling liking nothing weird was going on.

“You… know her?” Poe asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Finn’s head was spinning, trying to put two and two together. “Of course I know her, she’s my roommate.”

“ _She’s_ your roommate?”

“This is so funny! I didn’t know you guys were friends already!” Rey suddenly interjected.

Finn blinked. “Rey… Poe’s not my friend. He’s, you know, the guy I’ve been seeing.”

Rey’s smile abruptly vanished from her face and she backed up a few inches and waggled her finger in front of both of them. “You guys… are _dating?”_ she shrieked, her voice getting higher with each word.

“We are,” Poe snuck a look at Finn, “isn’t it such a small world?”

“No, no, no,” Rey shook her head, “you guys don’t understand, I tried to set you guys up.”

Finn squinted.

“Finn, _Poe_ is the guy I bothered that day in class!” Rey then turned to Poe, “Poe, Finn is my _roommate._ You know, the gay one?”

Finn had run out of words to say. Did Rey really inadvertently set him up with a guy and it _actually_ worked? This was like fucking inception or some shit. He just blankly stared at Rey before she waved a hand in front of his face.

Poe, on the other hand, looked very confused. “I can’t believe your roommate is my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” mouthed Finn, making sudden eye contact with Rey.

Rey’s lips quivered like she was trying to hide a smile.

“Is he not funny and sweet?” Rey sighed, reaching over to put her hand on Finn’s shoulder. “And Finn… isn’t Poe charming and handsome?”

“Yes,” the two grumbled in agreement.

Rey grabbed Poe’s other shoulder and pulled all of them into a long embrace. “Oh my God, I’m so happy for you guys! I want you two to tell me everything--wait, you can just tell me tonight when you’re both over.”

“I’m coming over?” Poe asked, slipping out of Rey’s grip.

“Rey, I hate you,” Finn mumbled into Rey’s neck. He ducked out of her hug and turned to face Poe. “I kinda was gonna invite you over to meet Rey but I guess you already have.”

“Don’t be silly, Finn, of course he can still come over,” Rey said, grinning at both of them like they were her two children.

“We’re still on for coffee, though, right?” Poe asked Finn.

“Definitely,” Finn nodded, “and before you say anything, Rey, I am _not_ getting you something to go.”

Rey pouted. “Fine. I’ll see you guys at home later.”

“You can take my car home if you want, we’ll take the bus back,” Finn offered as Rey got ready to leave.

“Nah, it’s okay,” Rey shrugged, “I’ll see you later, boys!” She pushed her way out of the building and walked back to the bus stop.

“ _She’s_ your roommate?” Poe asked again sometime later.

“I am _so_ sorry you have to deal with her,” Finn said, feeling humiliated, “she probably bothered you constantly.”

“You know,” Poe recalled, “she told me right after our first date that her roommate got a boyfriend and how she was only slightly disappointed that it wasn’t me.”

Finn laughed. “Rey is something else.”

“Well she has nothing to be disappointed about now,” Poe leaned forward, “right?”

“She doesn't,” Finn smiled, feeling his cheeks grow hot.

Poe placed a short kiss on his lips. “Now, let’s get that coffee.”

Finn dared to put his hand in Poe’s. “How about we get it to go and you can kiss me a whole lot more after Rey goes to bed?”

Now Poe was the one turning red. “If… if that’s what you wanna do, then I’m down.”

“You okay with that?”

“Oh hell yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys i think the chapter after this will be the last one!! btw love u guys and ur comments!!
> 
> also im goin away for a week so i wont be able to write as much so i think the next chapter will be done in maybe 2 weeks or so


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notice how the rating changed.......

“You’re telling me he went to the beach? Without you?” Rey stood tall in front of Finn at the breakfast table with her arms folded across her chest and her eyebrows raised. 

“He’s going with his friends,” Finn grumbled, mouth full of Froot Loops, “it’s none of my business.”

Rey frowned. “Don’t you think you have a right to be invited at least?”

“No,” Finn said slowly, “we’ve only been dating for a few weeks. He can introduce me to his friends when he wants to.”

“Okay,” Rey furrowed her brows together, “I guess that makes sense.”

“Now stop bothering me about it,” Finn sighed, “don’t you have something to do?”

Rey paced around their kitchen before heaving the fridge door open and taking out a cup of yogurt. “You mean that I’m going to the mall later with Jessika?”

Finn nodded.

“I’ll find you the  _ cutest _ shirt to wear on your next date, Finn, don’t you worry,” Rey replied cheerfully. She giggled and spooned a glob of yogurt into her mouth. “I should really be getting ready, she picks me up in fifteen minutes!”

Finn sighed. Rey was infamous for being the late one in her friend group and Finn just chose to accept it. “Don’t spend all your money,” Finn quipped as she jogged up the stairs.

“I can’t promise anything,” she yelled back.  

\--

Finn woke up with drool all over the left side of his cheek. It was only 1:30 and Finn was already waking up from a so-called afternoon nap. He sucked in a breath and sat up from the couch and stared at himself in the reflection of their TV screen.

Then his phone rang.

Startled, he picked up his phone as soon as it started ringing. “H-Hello?” Why did he pick it up without looking at the caller ID? 

“Finn!” came the enthusiastic voice of his brand new boyfriend. “Listen, buddy, I just wanted to call because it’s been eating me all day and you didn’t open my Snapchats so now I feel like you’re mad at me.”

Finn clicked out of the phone app and sure enough, there were roughly around 7 Snapchats from Poe. “Why the hell would I be mad at you?” 

“I dunno, uh,” Poe paused and Finn heard a heavy sigh from the other line followed by the distant crash of a wave, “I feel like you’re mad at me because I didn’t invite you to the beach and I  _ really  _ wanted to but my friends said no boyfriends.”

“Poe,” Finn laughed, “I’m not mad. We can go together to the beach another time. Alone.”

“Aw, geez, Finn, I really thought you were upset because you didn’t open my Snap--”

“I was napping,” Finn said, amused.

“Oh,  _ oh. _ Well, uh, I was just being paranoid, I guess,” Poe admitted, “I feel a little embarrassed now.”

“Don’t be,” said Finn, “I can see where you’re coming from for thinking that.”

Poe sighed. “Oh. Thank God. Finn, you really are something special. I’m glad I got you before someone else did.”

Finn didn’t speak, feeling his heart warm after what Poe had just said. “That’s… awfully sweet.”

“I mean it.”

Finn ran out of things to say. He panicked. “Shouldn't you be enjoying the beach?” he blurted out.

“Oh so you wanna get rid of me after all those sweet things I just said to you?”

“No, Poe, I just--”

“I’m teasing,” Poe said, “but I will get going. I’ll text you later, Finn.”

“Bye,” Finn smiled as he ended the call.

Maybe he should workout? Or bake? Or maybe even, I don't know, do something  _ exciting?  _ Poe was so smooth with all he said and he volunteered and enjoyed  _ so  _ many athletic activities that Finn began to wonder how popular he was in high school.

Finn, on the other hand, worked, studied and had approximately five friends altogether including Rey. 

Poe was miles out his league. 

Finn hoisted himself up off the couch and headed into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. He filled up the glass and began to take a sip as he started to open one of Poe’s many Snapchats. 

Then, promptly, he spit his water all over the kitchen floor. 

“Holy shit,” Finn whispered. A picture of a shirtless Poe filled up his whole phone screen. And Poe had  _ abs-- _ the kind you only see in Calvin Klein advertisements (Finn wondered seriously if he was actually looking at a one of their ads and he double checked to make sure he wasn’t). 

He tapped through the rest of them, all shirtless pictures.

Finn would be lying if he said his pants didn’t get a little tighter. 

Finn sent an innocent, not-like-he-was-a-little-horny-now selfie of himself back with a smiley face emoji. Nice and pure. 

He tried and tried to forget about the pictures over the next few hours. He tried watching TV, reading his book, and even actually doing his homework. Finn still couldn’t shake the images out of his mind. Finn suddenly got mad at himself for getting so hot all over pictures that were just half of Poe exposed. And not even the naughty half. 

At about 5:00, Finn was still trying so hard to forget and thankfully, Rey walked in the door with several shopping bags. 

“Finn! Look what I got you,” she grinned and set the bags on the couch, sifting through them before pulling out a v-neck tshirt. “Don’t you love it?”

“The neckline,” Finn stared blankly, “it’s so…  _ low.  _ It’ll make me look like a douchebag.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “This is to seduce your boyfriend, silly.”

“Seduce?” 

“Wear that over to his apartment when you two are alone and I guarantee you’re getting laid.”

Finn wrinkled his nose. 

“What’s wrong? You should be excited.”

“It’s nothing, Rey.”

“Oh so there is something wrong,” she dropped the t-shirt back into the H&M bag, “come on, I’m your best friend I have the absolute right to know!”

Finn bit his lip and debated on if he should tell Rey or not. I mean, what could really go wrong? He’s made it with Poe this far. “Okay, so Poe may have sent me some shirtless pictures of him at the beach and oh my  _ God.  _ Rey, he’s  _ ripped. _ ”

Rey’s facial features softened as she folded her arms. “You’re telling me you’ve been dating for this long and you’ve just seen him shirtless  _ now? _ ”

Finn wished he could melt into their couch. He really did. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Nevermind,” Finn sighed and picked up the H&M bag and started to slump back up the stairs to his room. 

“Hey!” Rey interjected, “I thought you didn’t like the shirt.”

“Maybe it’ll actually work,” Finn mumbled under his breath.

“Huh?”

“Nothing, Rey, I think I’ll just try it on and see how it looks.”

“Ooh, tell me what you think!” Rey clapped her hands together. “Run along, Finn, don’t think too hard about those so-called shirtless pics.” Shit, it was like she was reading his mind. 

Without looking back, Finn continued back up the stairs. He regretted telling Rey about the whole Poe situation. But, like, he  _ had  _ to tell someone. 

Finn shut the door to his room and tossed the H&M bag to the corner of his room next to his trash bin (sorry, Rey).

Finn unlocked his phone only to see  _ Poe Dameron is typing… _ at the top of his notifications. He swallowed a lump in his throat and opened up Snapchat. 

_ hey,  _ Poe had typed.

_ hi _ , Finn typed back, watching Poe’s Bitmoji pop up,  _ are u back from the beach? _

_ just got back to my apt. still just in my swim trunks in fact,  _ Poe replied.

Finn wasn’t gonna lie. That was kind of hot that Poe was home alone shirtless. He licked his lips,  _ uh-huh prove it,  _ Finn decided on. He only observed as Poe disappeared from the chat screen. Finn went and reloaded the page and sure enough, there was a Snapchat from Poe. He couldn’t tap on the picture fast enough. 

Finn gaped. This picture was even better than the other ones. The other pictures were a little less than half whereas in this one, Finn’s eyes followed Poe’s happy trail down towards the blue waistband of his swim trunks. He must’ve been staring for maybe 45 seconds at Poe’s abs, still glowing from sweat and sea water.

_ like what u see ;),  _ Poe had typed in the chat. Probably sarcastic, but holy shit, Finn  _ did  _ like what he saw. Finn was getting more turned on than he already was before and he didn’t like it. What if Poe still wanted to take things slow?

_ actually, tht was quite hot not gonna lie,  _ Finn tested his boundaries with this sentence. This could go one of two ways. He certainly hoped it went the way Finn wanted. 

Finn nearly threw his phone across the room but Poe had sent a reply quicker than ever. 

_ really?  _ Poe sent. 

What did that even  _ mean?  _ Of-fucking-course he thought it was hot. It was hotter than the goddamn sun. 

_ yes very hot,  _ Finn felt his face get increasingly warm as he sent another message. 

Poe opened the chat but he didn’t reply for a while. Finn became worried that he was being too much of a pervert but then again, Poe had jumped on top of him after their first date. So there was probably at least a tiny bit of Poe who was into this. Maybe?

Finn felt his phone buzz in his hands while he anxiously scrolled through his Twitter feed. Finn then opened Snapchat only to find that Poe had sent another picture. 

Curious, but also slightly nervous, Finn clicked on the image and found himself staring at the picture trying to wrap his brain around it. 

I mean, it wasn’t like it was hard to understand. But what did Poe mean by sending him a picture of his stomach down to a bit below his waistband? The caption, placed strategically above the waistband read:  _ Lower?  _

Nearly everything in Finn’s head screamed “YES LOWER!!” but Finn was a respectful gentleman and he wasn’t fourteen anymore; he could control  _ most _ desires. 

But then again…

What if Poe’s dick was  _ huge? _ He seemed like the kind of guy to have a big dick. The thought of Poe having a big dick made the blood rush to Finn’s groin. 

Finn shook his head and swallowed,  _ only if u wanna send,  _ he typed in the chat. 

He nodded approvingly at his response. Respectful, yet he could get something out of it possibly. 

_ make me hard,  _ Poe replied almost immediately. 

Finn choked on air _.  _

_ make me hard _

Finn analyzed the sentence maybe seven times in a row. Finn hadn’t had sex or  _ sexting _ in maybe two or three years. He was rusty as hell. 

_ uhh i’m kinda hard i guess? _ Finn began to type. He sheepishly hit the backspace on his phone. 

Finn was overthinking it. Fuck it, he was gonna go all in,  _ bc of ur shirtless pictures from this afternoon, ive been horny practically all day. just half ur body has turned me on more than any guy ever has. _

Finn hit send without even proofreading, his jeans feeling tighter than ever before thinking back to looking at the pictures that afternoon.

Poe’s reply was almost immediate:  _ fuck finn u sure know how to turn a guy on, huh? _

Finn started to type but a picture from Poe popped up right in the middle of his sentence. 

Finn tapped on the picture and bestowed upon him was Poe’s cock across his whole phone screen. 

“Oh, well, that’s a dick,” Finn’s mumbled. 

Okay, so maybe Poe  _ did  _ have like a ten inch dick, but Finn was remaining calm. He was ignoring how he was getting harder by the second and he was ignoring his urge to want Poe to fuck him senseless with that monstrous cock of his. 

Finn took a deep breath:  _ oh my god,  _ he typed back. He furiously began to type something back but then his phone began to vibrate. Poe was… calling him? 

“Hello?” Finn answered the call hesitantly. 

“How fast can you get over here?”

“Excuse m—“

“You heard me,” Poe replied confidently. 

Finn exhaled slowly. He suddenly thought of Rey and what would she think and what if—fuck it. “15 minutes.”

“I’ll be waiting. Don’t take too long or else I’ll have to start without you.”

Jesus. 

“I’m leaving now,” Finn swallowed dryly. 

Poe let out a sigh, “perfect,” and hung up.

Finn had exactly no idea what just happened but three minutes later he found himself grabbing his car keys and texting Rey that he left to run an errand. 

_ An errand. Sure,  _ Rey texted back once he was in the car. 

Finn was scared and a little bit giddy. He was horny, Poe was hot as hell and oh God, he was going fifteen over the speed limit. 

He parked along the street in front of Poe’s apartment complex and rushed through the door, nearly tripping over a small dog. As Finn approached Poe’s apartment, he barely tapped his knuckles against the door when Poe yanked open the door and pulled Finn inside. He shut the door with his foot. 

Pushing Finn against the door with a loud thud, Poe breathed heavily against his ear. “I’ve wanted to fuck you ever since you opened the door to your apartment.”

“Really?” Finn asked softly, his voice becoming shrill as he felt Poe’s cock grind against his thigh. 

Poe only hummed and nuzzled his face into Finn’s neck, sucking at his skin. 

Finn couldn’t help but let out a low groan. “Poe, ahh, you sure about this?”

Poe stopped for a minute and looked into Finn’s eyes with his big puppy dog eyes. “Are you?” 

With those eyes, Finn would’ve said yes if Poe asked him to help bury a body. He nodded wordlessly. 

“Then I’m pretty fucking positive, buddy,” Poe quite literally growled. 

Finn grabbed the back of Poe’s neck and crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. “Where’s your bedroom?” he said breathlessly, breaking the kiss.

Poe grinned at him lustfully. 

—

The next morning, Finn woke up in a bed that wasn’t his. He craned his neck over to his right and saw a shirtless Poe sleeping soundly with his perfect hair mussed all over. 

Finn almost smiled but then he remembered. 

_ Rey.  _

Finn fumbled over to the bed stand and grabbed his phone and quickly called Rey. 

“Finn!” Rey said loudly into his ear, “I’m so happy for you.”

Finn lifted his head to make sure Poe was still asleep. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I wasn’t coming home.” He was glad Rey couldn’t see he had turned a deep shade of red by now.

“Don’t worry, I assumed things.”

“I’ll be home in a few, okay?” Finn assured. 

“Finn, don’t be that guy. You spend as much time as you want with that boy, you understand?” Rey replied, seriously, which was weird for her. 

“I just don’t wanna leave you alone--”

“ _ Alone? _ I’m not six, you idiot.”

“Sorry,” Finn grumbled, sinking down into one of the pillows, “I’ll see you later, I guess.”

“Yeah, I’ll be here--oh wait!”

Finn sighed.

“Did the shirt work?”

Finn, too tired to even roll his eyes, hung up and set his phone onto the bed stand. He rolled back over to stare (not creepily) at his sleeping boyfriend, who was still fast asleep. Finn smiled softly, squished his cheek against Poe’s shoulder, wrapped his arms around him, and fell back asleep.

\--

It was about one in the afternoon and Finn was still hanging around Poe’s place.

“You wanna get a pizza, babe?” Poe asked suddenly as they cuddled on the couch. 

“Be careful, I might leave you for the delivery boy,” Finn replied.

Poe paused to look at Finn with a perplexed expression.

“I guess I kinda have a delivery boy fetish,” Finn explained, unable to keep in his laughter.

“I sure can tell,” Poe muttered against the other’s lips before closing the gap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> geez guys im so sorry i havent posted in months. i got soooo busy towards the end of summer and school was stressful and college is stressful so im sorry but here you go! the finished product!!  
> tell me what u thought!!!


End file.
